


Tanz mit mir

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Deutsch | German, Drabble
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-23
Updated: 2010-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey drehte sich in einer fließenden Bewegung um die eigene Achse, führte einen geschmeidigen Streich mit dem Schwert aus und tötete den nächsten Gegner ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tanz mit mir

**Author's Note:**

> Tablechallenge auf LJ (100 Drabbles)  
> Thema: Tanz

Lindsey drehte sich in einer fließenden Bewegung um die eigene Achse, führte einen geschmeidigen Streich mit dem Schwert aus und tötete den nächsten Gegner. Hinter sich hörte er Knurren, wich in einer halben Drehung aus, schlug dem Gegner mit dem Griff des Schwertes gegen den Kopf und schickte den Angreifer taumelnd nach hinten, nur um sich sogleich dem nächten Gegener zuzuwenden.   
  
Draußen vor der Tür wusste er Lorne und fragte sich erneut, warum der hier war, denn der grüne Dämon hatte sich bei ihrem Weg hierher schon sichtlich unwohl gefühlt. Für Lindsey war das hier ein Tanz. Und er führte.


End file.
